Lydia Garmadon
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Lydia Garmadon is the daughter of Lloyd and Harumi. She is the current Elemental Master of Energy and later Golden-Power and the second in command of the Tech Ninja. History Early Life: Lydia was born sometime after Harumi was resurrected from the dead by Skeletor. She would be born in New Ninjago City before moving to the Temple of Airjitzu where she spent most her life, learning and training under both Lloyd and Harumi. She would soon come to treat Zarah as a sister and often provided comfort to her in troubling situations. She would be selected as second in command of the Tech Ninja. Necromancer Rampage: When Ochukras the Serpent escaped the Never-Realm. Lydia would soon find a fight that she wasn't ready for with her mother having been resurrected by The Serpentine Necromancer. She would fight against Ochukras in single combat before Zarah came to her aid. She would vanquish Ochukras when she tapped into her dormant Elemental Power of Golden-Power. Tech Children: Lydia would aid in the fight as Lady Tech and the Children of Tech. In the process of this technological madness, she gave up her control over Golden-Power and reverted to her control over Energy. Tournament of Elements: When the Tech Ninja recieved an invitation tot he Annual Tournament of Elements, Lydia was excited to participate in an event that she might win the event. She and the others grew suspicious of Zarah's odd behaviour and learnt just how different of a life their leader had compared to them. She would be the one to pass on the information of Kai's passing to her father when they returned to the Temple of Airjitzu. Facing the Slavers: When the Tar'nok Slavers began to kidnap people, Lydia would follow her leader in fighting against the Tar'nok on The Dark Island where she was captured with the other Tech Ninja. She was present when Zarah unlocked her true potential and defeated Zar'jan the Brutal. The Forgotten People: Lydia would soon aid in the fight against The Forgotten People when they threatened to cover Ninjago in waves. She would remain at Zarah's side when she obtained a life threatening illness and was present when The Awoken Prince and Mary were married. The Monoliths: Lydia would be spending time with Shatter when Ninjago was threatened by earthquakes. She would join the other Tech Ninja in travelling deep into Ninjago's core where they discovered a hidden world locked in a civil war. She would aid Shatter in fighting for The Monolithic King to restore order before discovering his treacherous and ruthless rule over his people and aided The Rebellion in dethroning him. Training Simulation: Lydia would, alongside the other Tech Ninja, partake in a training simulation to test their limits and skills. She would be faced with foes who could control Darkness and other Dark Elements. She and Shatter worked together to fight against Cerberus. A Molten Shock: Several months after their training simulation, Lydia would be with Shatter and the other Tech Ninja when they were attacked by the Molten Electrocution. She would aid in the fight and was present when Sparkplug defeated King Electro but was worried when warned that The Bringer of Doom was coming. Family Legacy: Lydia would provide comfort to Zarah when she started having nightmares about The Bringer of Doom. She would be present when the Fire Oni returned and learned that The Bringer of Doom was related to her. She would fight against the Fire Oni at the Temple of Airjitzu and would be trapped with Shatter as the Fire Oni swarmed them. She was present when The Bringer of Doom was defeated. The Dark Mage: Lydia would soon have to take the role of leader of the Tech Ninja after Zarah was corrupted by The Dark Mage Hur'Draal Oni'Wise. She would find her abilities tested and would continue to lead the Tech Ninja shortly after Zarah was freed from Hur'Draal's influence. Stranded in the Realm of Dread: Personality: Much like Lloyd, Lydia is serious and calm with wisdom gained from the years of learning under her father and mother, learning from their mistakes and victories to shape her mind into a leaders. She a capable leader but prefers to remain out of the spotlight and lets others like her father or Zarah take that spot. When she became the leader of the Tech Ninja after Zarah's corruption, Lydia became focused upon the mission and tried to fill the role that Zarah had left open, this caused her much grief and stress and strained her mind and thoughts. Weapons: Lydia prefers to wield a katana, but has access to the other weapons used by her father..Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Masters of Energy Category:Female Category:Female Ninja Category:Tech Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's universe